


A Moment of Relief

by scarletchidori



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse), Resident Evil - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Maybe a bit of fluff, mentions of chris redfield - Freeform, not beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:01:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22441492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarletchidori/pseuds/scarletchidori
Summary: The silence that fills the room is almost unreal. After being surrounded by zombies and their  laments, it’s really unrealistic to be able to hear Sherry’s breathing next to me.
Relationships: Leon S. Kennedy & Claire Redfield
Kudos: 6





	A Moment of Relief

**Author's Note:**

> I have only a basic knowledge about Resident Evil, so I'm not an expert and the characters might be a little bit ooc. I have a really good memories about this games (Code Veronica in particular, I used to watch my father playing this game when I was younger) so I decided to write something about this two character that I really like. 
> 
> I think this fan fiction will only have two chapters, but who knows. I really hope you will like this.

_“Bring me home or leave me be_

_My love in the dark heart of the night_ _  
_ _  
I_ _have lost the path before me_

_the one behind me will lead me”_

_(Ghost Love Score- Nightwish)_

  
  
  


*

  
  
  


The silence that fills the room is almost unreal. After being surrounded by zombies and their laments, it’s really unrealistic to be able to hear Sherry’s breathing next to me. We were able to buy some clothes thanks to Leon who found some money. When Sherry asked him where he found those, he just murmured that they were his and that he didn’t remember having them.

“Shower’s free,” Leon whispers coming about the bathroom “Sorry if I stayed there too long, but I really needed it”

“Yeah, I understand.”

  
“How’s Sherry?,” he asks.

  
“She’s sleeping,” I say “She was exhausted”

“I can imagine”

Leon approaches Sherry and after gazing at her he bends to kiss her on the forehead. I pretend not to see, pretending to be too focused on what I want to wear rather than admit that I am not able to take my eyes off him and Sherry. I feel like if I don't keep looking at them, they will disappear.

Leon smiles at me “You really need to take a shower, you know that?”  
  


“Are you implying that I stink?”

He nods with a playful smile “Maybe.”

I shake my head with a chuckle before heading to the bathroom. It’s small but it’s better than nothing. Taking off this filthy clothes is worse than I thought, there is a slimy substance that clings to my clothes and my hair, I don’t even know what it is and after thinking about for a second I come to the conclusion that is better if that thing remains a mystery for me.

I turn on the cold water and close my eyes in relief when the water hits my head. For an indefinite amount of time I stand still, doing nothing, letting the water washing away all the accumulated dirt.. I run my hands through my hair, pulling away pieces of...something. I take the shampoo bottle and wash my hair three times. My body is full of cuts and bruises, I make sure that those cuts are completely clean, I will take care of them later. 

When I hear a knock I startle frightened. I try to stay calm, because I'm safe. Not in that place anymore. Safe, safe, safe.

  
“Claire?”, Leon calls me “Claire, are you okay?”

“Ye-yes”.

“Okay”.

When I dress, fresh and clean, I feel a thousand times better.

  
I open the door “Sorry if it took me so long.”

  
“I was just worried, sorry,'' he admits “Do those cuts hurt you?”

“No.”

  
I sit next to him, careful not to touch him, but close enough to feel his warmth.

“How long will you stay with us?”.  
  


“I don’t know”, I admit, “I have to find my brother.”

“I know,” he says “I guess your parents are worried about you and him.”  
  


“Of course.”

“Did I said something wrong?”

“Oh no,” I whisper “Our parents are dead, Chris is all I have.”  
  


“I’m sorry, Claire," he whispers "I didn't know, I'm sorry."

“Nah, don’t worry,” I reply, “How is your shoulder?”

“My shoulder is fine,” he says, “It hurts a little, but nothing unmanageable”.

Sometimes I hear noises, cars passing by, and sometimes also dogs. I close my eyes, while hearing dogs barking nearby, I clench my hands into fists feeling my nails digging into my palms. I feel Leon’s hand resting gently on mine.

  
“Claire, please.”

“I’m scared,” I whisper.

  
“Me too.”

“Really?”

  
“Yes,” he says, “I don’t know what to do. What should we do about Sherry? She deserves to be safe and happy.”

“We will figure that out,” I say “I think we need to sleep.”

“Maybe”

  
“I’ll sleep next to Sherry,” I say “You can take the other bed.”

“Sure.”

I lay next to Sherry. Her face seems relaxed, so I really hope she isn’t having any nightmares. She had endured so many traumas in a short amount of time. Her father, her mother, seeing how her father changed… that can’t be easy on her. She’s stronger than me, that’s for sure because every time I close my eyes I see zombies, I hear their moans and the scariest part is that I can hear Mr.X footsteps. Opening my eyes again seems to make the nightmares disappear, Mr.X footsteps slowly disappear too leaving only silence.

I think about Chris again. I hope he's okay.

The only family I have left. He raised me, cared for me and I miss him. When our parents died he became my mother and father, he wasn't just my brother. He became my protector.

“Leon?”

“Yes?”

  
“Do you mind if I--”, I clear my throat “Never mind.”

We just met. We survived an apocalypse together, but that doesn’t mean that I can take such liberties with him. Maybe he doesn't like that a girl he just met wants to sleep next to him.

“Are you sure?”, he asks, “If you need help, you can lean on me. We survived this together, and we will deal with this together.”

“May I sleep next to you… please?”.

“Sure.”

“Really?”

“Yes.”

Before getting up I kiss Sherry on the forehead, the girl smiles in her sleep murmuring something under her breath. Something that sounds like her name. Is she dreaming about me? I hope isn't a nightmare. Maybe she dreaming about me and her going shopping, doing things that normal people do.

“Are you sure that I can?”  
  


“Very sure,” he says “Come on.”

I lay next to him. He's so warm.

“Thank you.”

He lays his hand on my shoulder “Anytime.”

I smile faintly at him.

  
“You can come closer, if you need it.”

I lean against him, careful not to press on his bad shoulder.

“Thanks.”

  
“You have to find your brother,” he says, “Maybe he’s safe, perhaps everything is alright, but I know that you will not back down until you found him.”

“Sherry”

“I will take care of her,” he says “I promise.”

“And you?”, I ask “I’m not going to leave you.”

“We are safe, at least for now,” he says, “You can go.”

“But-”, I being to say.  
  


I don't want to leave him.

“You can rest for a while, I think we all needed it,” he proposes “But we can’t stay here forever”  
  


“We will find way, we will rest a little and then I will try to find Chris. But I'll wait, I can't leave without knowing that you are safe”

“Deal,” Leon says with a smile “We should try to sleep. We are both exhausted.”

“Yeah, so I-”

“You can stay here,” Leon says “If you want.”

“Thank you, Leon”

“Good night, Claire,” he whispers in my ear “Sleep well.”

  
“You too.”

I close my eyes and a part of me fears what tomorrow will bring. I pray for us- and for Sherry happiness because she deserve to be happy and safe. I pray for Chris. He can't die, he's too stubborn, so he's alive... he's alive. I repeat that mantra in my head, until I feel the fatigue take over.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm trying my best to not make mistakes (English is not my first language) but if you see some mistakes please let me know!


End file.
